


Her Waiting Mouth

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: "Want to try something new?"





	Her Waiting Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's 2018 Birthday Bash Wheel of Fornication. Prompt: "tied up with a bow"
> 
> Thanks to lqtraintracks for the once-over! <3

She twirled the blindfold in her hand. "Granger," she asked, a challenge in the arch of her brow, "want to try something new?"

I licked my lips and nodded.

"You won't know who I am," she said. "Where I touch, where I taste. Not until you feel it."

And so I lie here on the bed in the dark, wrists wrapped in silk. The only sound I hear is the shuddering of my own breath as I wait, like a present to be unwrapped, like a gift bestowed to whomever walks in the door. 

Her footsteps are light, but I hear the click of her heels as she enters the room. I imagine her eyes assessing me, the flutter of my stomach, the catch in my breath. The bed dips. Her hands come to my thighs and I inhale sharply. Thumbs circling up my hips, fingertips grazing towards the centre of me, in between my parted legs. Suddenly her mouth catches me off guard. A quick dip of her tongue to my breasts, a slow kiss along the skin between them. I want to touch her, sink my hands into her slick black bob, pull on her hair as I know she likes it. Instead I clench my hands in bound silk and let her do what she wants. 

She chuckles into my skin; I imagine she can see me struggle. Her fingers slide under the elastic of my knickers and pull them off in one smooth stroke. Her mouth descends and my legs spread automatically. She fists my breast and licks inside me. I buck into her mouth as moans fall out of mine. Pleasure skitters over my skin, radiates through me, throughout the whole room. She brings me to the edge so quickly, so deliciously. I ride it as far as I can, moaning her name, for she is wrong. I will always know her, by touch, by smell--a blindfold can't erase her. 

"Pansy," I breathe. And I fall apart into her waiting mouth.


End file.
